Project Digimon: Odyssey
by Anthiena
Summary: Bara must find Kitsunemon, who is not what she expected at all and the annoying duo Xathus and Piyodevimon give them trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Project Digimon: Odyssey

Introduction to PD:O

In all my years of writing fanfiction, few characters have stayed with me quite like the characters you are going to read about. A few of them are even based on real life people that I know personally. Five characters came to me from an original story that still has a very original concept in my mind. (Going into people's dreams, but it ended up on Psychonauts as going into people's heads. Highly similar concept, but I'm not suing. I never met the creator, so he couldn't have gotten it from me.)

Of all the incarnations of those characters since then- they cemented into being Digimon. They fit much better in that universe. More characters appeared, but only a few newer ones remained. Of the characters, the most tragic ones are Tenshi and Bara. Originally conceived as Angel and Phoebe-children of season one chosen children, (Sora/Tai and TK/Kari respectively,) they are cousins again here. As it is an original world, they have no relation to their original parents.

It may seem overdone to have Vampdemon or a future enemy yet to be revealed as the main enemies, yet you may notice Xathus and Piyodevimon (Demidevimon to Dubbies) BlackCaromon and Himedemon. (Hime means princess) Why not Lady Devimon or a similar Digimon? I have my reasons. Xathus is pronounced "KAH-thus" by the way.

Outright questions may ensue. Why does Himedemon not look like a run of the mill devil type Digimon? Is Xathus human? Why is Tenshi the way she is? I will only answer this: Xathus is like a character from Season one that guided them-and they only see him by proxy the first few times. It's a big giveaway, but the question will not be answered directly.

More questions: Why the Crestkeys/Crests? Why the Temples? Why not have them all together at the beginning? Why is it so much like season 1? Well I can answer the first three: They are plot devices and because I can. Number three grows out of my first watching it after they were separated by Devimon. I thought they had to find each other and didn't know each other except the brothers. I found it was wrong, but the impression stayed with me. The last question is simple: It started out as a season 1 fanfic, and it retained the innocence of the story arcs of the time. Plus, it is arguably the best season. Coming in the next place are Season 3 and 4.

The story became quite dark while I was planning it. Xathus and Piyodevimon are the newest characters in the story-minor but important like the original Piyodevimon. The quite dark twists have been there since I started planning it the way I did. Though many things have changed, some small details and a few important details stayed in. The characters seemed to take on a life of their own, and two very different versions I wrote ended up as one. The first one was Digimon Odyssey, which had the characters and half of the story, and the concepts of Project Digimon, which took Season 3's concepts much farther, had a supporting character, and the other half of the story.

To be quite blunt, this has an overwhelmingly female cast. I have taken influence not just from this Anime as well. The four other sources are Ghost in the Shell, Magical Knights Rayearth (Manga only), Medical Experiments Lain and Johnny Quest (the one with CG). I had created it originally from a vivid dream with nothing to do with Digimon. The characters in the story I developed for it changed into some of the deepest characters I ever created or wrote for.

The story is a Multipart. I will say that right away. Though it will take me time to finish it, I WILL stick with it. I hope you enjoy the characters and a story five years in the making.

Next: Kitsune no Unmei/The Fox Spirit's Destiny


	2. Kitsune no Unmei

Project Digimon: Odyssey

Chapter 1: Kitsune no Unmei/The Fox Spirit's Destiny

Sekai-World. This refers to the cousin's names.  
Gaijin-A rude term for foreigner.  
Kitsune-Fox spirit/demon  
"O kami-sama..."-Oh, God...

The team had won, but two girls had kept calm: The sixteen-year-old captain and the thirteen-year-old star player. The coach had treated all of the players to a nice dinner. "Nice game, Chino!" called one girl.

"Here is to the best captain we have ever had: Chino Tenshi!" Yelled another.

"Here is to our star player, Himemiya Bara; my cousin." She said with a slight smile. They cheered.

"Here is to the _Sekai_ Cousins!" Called the coach.

The team cheered wildly again. They were calmer twenty minutes later, though the chatter of so many girls sounded like a dull roar. Tenshi stole a look at Bara. She had shoulder-length straight, kind of spiky brown hair, brown eyes, a tan, round, pleasant face that was smiling and was average sized. She wore the team uniform, which was common enough. Its main colors were red and orange. Tenshi had long, wavy black hair, pale green eyes and was very pale. Many who saw her at first thought that she was white, even with her sharply defined face. She was called _gaijin_ for the longest time, too. Not anymore.

Then she saw something weird and scary: Bara seemed to go fuzzy like a TV with bad reception. Then, it was gone. She was still there. Tenshi breathed heavily for a moment, scared. Then she calmed herself down. "What happened...?" she murmured to herself.

She didn't know.

_PROGRAM START UP__  
__Login: Himedemon__  
__Password? __  
__Login successful._

_Query? Fire Guardian__  
__Query recognized.___

_Fire Temple Guardian: Lucemon__  
__Level: Ultimate__  
__Location: Unknown. Last seen fourteen years ago.___

_Fire Elemental: Kitsunemon__  
__Level: Ultimate__  
__Location: Unknown. Last seen nine years ago.___

_Query? Chosen Children locations___

_First Child: Osaka, Japan__  
__Second Child: Osaka, Japan__  
__Third Child: Unknown location in Wales, UK__  
__Fourth Child: Unknown__  
__Fifth Child: Locked File___

_Query? Unlock Fifth Child file_

_Password? __  
__Password not recognized. Sending re-_

_  
_A week had passed since the game. Tenshi and Bara were home with Akane, Bara's mother. Tenshi had grabbed a pop from the fridge. Bara was busy gaming on the computer in another room. The house was quasi-traditional. Most of the walls could be moved or be taken down except the bathroom walls and the game room walls. The house had sparse decorations, but it was a good and peaceful house. Akane was outside, gardening. It was early summer and gardening was a passion of hers.

Bara was waiting for a game to load. A screen appeared unlike any she had ever seen. It showed a window on a stone shrine. "What? This isn't the game..." She said, confused.

A voice from the computer sounded. "First Child recognized. Now activating transport program..."

Tenshi heard a yell from the computer room. She dropped her half-finished pop and raced to the game room and opened the door.

It was empty...

Bara sat up and looked around. She was in a simplistic stone room with many designs and runes on the walls. There was a doorway near her. She looked down. She was wearing her soccer uniform. She felt her head for bumps, but only found her round, blue goggles. "Where am I?" she asked, barely believing her eyes. "How did I get here?"

She got up and walked though the doorway and saw something stranger: Murals on the wall depicting a _kitsune_, a girl and an angel. Three statues and a pedestal guarded the heavy-looking oak doors at the other end. The statues were of the _kitsune_, the angel and the girl... who looked like _her_! "_O kami-sama_..."

She took a look at the pedestal. It had a red device that had a screen, a few unmarked buttons, a keyhole and an antenna. She picked it up and took a closer look. There was nothing else noticeable . . . until it began to glow. Two bright lights shot out, one through the door and the other at the angel statue. A glowing ball came out and landed in her arms. A small white creature with several markings and huge ears appeared and took the place of the ball of light. "Hi! My name is Calumon!" It called cheerfully. "You must be a Chosen Child! What's your name?"

"Ah, ah, ah, my uh, name is Bara...why am I here?" She stuttered nervously.

"We have to find Kitsunemon. You are her destiny." Calumon explained. "She is your destiny, too!"

"How? Why?" Bara was bewildered.

"You are the Chosen Child of Fire. Now let's go and find Kitsunemon!" Calumon's ears expanded and she/it pulled at Bara's hands.

"How did you come from that statue of the angel?" She called, still nervous.

"Because I _used_ to be the angel, silly!" Giggled Calumon.

The doors opened and showed a strange-looking city. The digital world was out there, and they needed to find Kitsunemon.

Next: Kitsunemon to Sake/Kitsunemon and Sake Rice Wine


End file.
